


Pretty

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cass, you do know you're always pretty, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

“Hold still, would you!?”

“I’m tryin’, okay? It’s kinda hard when you got something _that_ sharp _that_ close to my eye.”

“You’ll be fine, you big baby. Girls do this all the time. Just look up... No, don’t tilt your head back, just look at the ceiling. There you go...”

“Are you done yet?”

“Almost! Just a little more... There! Ready to see?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

She turns the chair around. Cass blinks at her reflection. Touches her face. It’s less greasy than she’s used to, even after just rinsing off. Freckles are still there, though lighter, and the permanent sunburn they sit on looks more like a hazy blush. “...When did my eyelashes get that long?”

“It’s called mascara, Cass. Try to keep up.”

“Jesus, Ronnie, you really outdid yourself.”

“I know. It is some of my best work. Too bad you’re gonna wash it off in a couple minutes.”

“Hey, I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did!”

“W’ll, that was before I saw it. I didn’t know I could be this pretty...”

The Scribe puts a hand on the back of her chair and leans down, making eye contact through the mirror. “Cass, you do know you’re always pretty, right?”

“Yeah...” she says, understanding clicking into place of why she gets hit on so much. “I guess I am.”


End file.
